Making A Difference
by mtmcejer415
Summary: Mika Takazumi is a ninja that has just been assigned her own team! Read to follow along with their greatest adventures! Involves Naruto characters and a couple of friends OC


My eyes fluttered open, sunlight pouring in my large expansive window. I sat up and looked around, my drapes were drawn around the window but somehow not stifling the bright warm sunshine from enveloping my once dark bedroom. I slipped my feet out from under my patchwork quilt my grandmother had given to me and slipped into my monotonous morning routine. Walking into the bathroom and stepping in for a shower. Then, exactly 10 minutes later stepping out again and drying my hair. I brush my teeth and slip on my clothes for the day. Slim fit jeans, a light green tank top, green hi-tops, headband around the base of my neck, and my regular necklace with an M on it for my name. I slink downstairs and grab an apple off the shelf for my breakfast, then a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I opened the front door and stepped out into the buttery sunshine. I walked down the road, ignoring the regular batter of the villager trying to get me to buy their merchandise. "Mika?" I turned automatically to the sound of my name. There stood my best friend, Naruto. "Hey." "Where are you off to?" "Oh, I'm getting my team assignment today." "You're finally becoming a full-fledged sensei?!" I smiled, "Finally. Tsundae sensei called me last night." "Right, well good luck!" He shot me his regular smirk and thumbs-up. "What are you up to today?" "Oh, Gai sensei asked me to come training with him and Lee!" "Well, that ought to be…interesting." "It'll be awesome. Anyway, I'm already late! I'll catch you later for when we meet up with Kakashi sensei." He ran off, wearing that same, stupid grin." I couldn't help but smile back and wave slightly. I ignored the stares and headed off toward the academy. I was used to the stares, everyone loved Naruto of course. But, I was among the more feared of the group. I welcomed it, I was a natural loner. The only villagers I bothered with is the old man at the ramen shop and his daughter. They're not bad, quiet and helpful when Naruto was missing. I opened the door and walked into what was meant to be the next stage in my life. There sat three small genin. A preppy looking girl, a small, mischievous looking girl, and a small boy that just by looking at him you could tell he had a story. Iruka smiled at me, "And this is your new sensei, Mika Takazumi." All three little heads turned in my direction. I nodded at them. Their thoughts floated over to me. '_Is that her? Wow, looks like a nobody.' _A girl's thoughts, probably the preppy looking one, had sounded first. I smirked slightly at them. '_Yes, there's our sensei, now I can learn how to kick some butt! But she could at least smile.' _The second obviously belonged to the mischievous girl. '_Huh, my new sensei. I hope she can teach me well.' _The small boy was at least positive in the appropriate amount. "Well, I'll just leave you four to get to know each other." Iruka left, closing the door behind him. I looked back at them. "Well, hello. I'm Mika Sensei and you will address me as such. I have been assigned to you to teach you how to become better ninja and how to work as a team. The only way we will ever succeed is to work together. Any questions?" The small girl raised her hand eagerly, "I'm Luci Yugi, and I want to know when we start." "Well, Luci, we can start as soon as I learn some more about you three." "Well. You guys tell her." She elbowed the boy next to her, who snapped his head up. "I'm Suzune Roshigo." He shyly looked at me then down again. "Nice to meet you Suzune. And you?" The third and final girl had been sticking her nose up in the air the entire time. "Oh, I'm Kimiko Kuruyugi." She cast a disapproving look at Luci, who, in turn, glared back. Rivals, eh? I, of course, had already seen their files, so I already knew their names. Kimiko, a girl with a large strength in genjutsu. Suzune, who had excellent grades and excellent at taijustu. Then there was Luci, she had horrible grades and was terrible in all three types of jutsu's, but determined. I laughed internally, reminded me so much of Naruto. "Now that you know more, can we start our first mission?!!" I chuckled, "Before you run you've got to walk." She frowned. Suzune spoke up, "What do you mean, Mika Sensei?" "Well, how many of you have actually been out in the field before?" None raised their hand. "Well, before we even _think about getting out in the field, we have to get you training." Luci sighed, obviously frustrated. "Well, then, let's start!" Kimiko yelled, and jumped from her seat. "No, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." I started toward the door, hearing immediate protest behind me. "But Mika sensei!" "Yes?" I turned slightly. Suzune was speaking. "We need to start training as soon as possible!" "Ah, but before we start training we must first learn how to work as a team. See you tomorrow!" I smirked as I left, remembering when I got my team assignment…_

_***PAST***_

"_And these are you new senseis…"_


End file.
